Alex RiderNCIS
by YukinaTheSoulReaper
Summary: Wow I suck at titles.. Okay, Alex Rider got in a bit of trouble with a Russian gang, so now he has to go into hiding...and Agent Gibbs is going to help. T for languge later in the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Drug deal gone wrong?

Alex Rider and NCIS

Alex Rider sighed. It's been an actually pretty quiet summer this year, no interference with the MI6 or a gang, or an assassin, etc. He liked this. Nothing but relaxation, and well…doing nothing. He hasn't gotten a call from Sabina Pleasure, his friends that moved a while ago, or even his friends from other countries. All this summer Alex had rode his bike, and played his favorite sport in the world, soccer. And besides that, this was the first summer in a while that was actually, normal. No spies or anything. No Alan Blunt, no Mrs. Jones, no Crawley, not even Yassen Gregovich; the Russian Contract Killer who had killed Alex's Uncle Ian about a year before. If his uncle would have been there today, maybe his summer wouldn't have been so boring. And even the better thing was that, if his Uncle wouldn't have died, he wouldn't be in this mess with the MI6.

Alex was laying in bed thinking about all this, when his housekeeper and legal guardian knocked on his door. "Alex? Are you up?" Jack asked quietly through the door.

Jack Starbright is American. She lived with Alex and Ian Rider for 7 years before Ian died. Her Visa expired and that's why Alex had to help the MI6; because she would have to leave if she didn't renew it; and couldn't exactly.

Alex got out of bed. "Yes Jack, I just got up."

"Well you have a phone call, Alex."

"From who?"

"I don't think you want to hear about this." Jack Said.

"It's the MI6, then." Alex mumbled.

"I'm just kidding! Alex, its Sabina."

"Oh!" Alex said, and grabbed the phone out of Jack's hand.

For the first time of the whole summer, Sabina Pleasure called Alex. And that just made his whole day. Since she now lived in California, she couldn't call often because of the time differences.

"Jack, I'm going out." Alex said.

"Okay, but don't get in any trouble." She joked.

"I'll try not to." Alex said.

Alex rode his bike down Liverpool Street, just stopping quickly and looking at the Royal & General Bank, the hideout for the MI6. Too many bad memories there.

Alex rode passed a junkyard, and saw two men fighting. One looked English and the other- he had no idea. The other man shot the English man and fell in a flash. _This must have been like a drug deal gone wrong or something. _Alex thought. _Should I go in?_

Alex shook his head. _No, no, NO! That would be another trip to the MI6. But…if it was a drug deal, I could get that guy in jail. No. no...NOOO! No Alex! Slap some sense into you! If you're left there by yourself, you might get arrested. _

Alex went in anyway. He hid his bike a walked the opposite way the two men were standing. Thank goodness that those years of Karate paid off. He went and kicked the guy in the stomach, never had time to scream. He fell to the ground beside the dead man. Alex knelt down to see if the English man was still alive. He was…he was out cold. Along with the other man. Both out cold. _That was actually kind of odd..._Alex thought. _I would have thought that the man would have heard me coming. Unless..._

He was drugged.

Both of them were.

And Alex had to get out before anyone else came around and saw a schoolboy standing by two men that looked dead. Alex ran to where his bike was, and rode off into the streets; away from the two drugged men.

"Alan, we have security footage of Alex again." Mrs. Jones said as she walked into the plain office that belonged to Alan Blunt, head of Special Operations for the MI6.

"Really? Doing what?" Alan Blunt asked.

"He knocked out a drug dealer from Russia." Mrs. Jones said. "It seems that this man was dealing drugs to the other man that was on the ground the whole time."

"Interesting. Who was the man that was knocked out on the ground?" Blunt asked.

"A Navy Petty Officer by the name of Roy Miller…" Mrs. Jones said.

"A Navy Petty Officer? Why in the world was an American officer here, getting drugs?" Alan Blunt said.

"We don't know…but the drug dealer is part of a big gang from Russia. And they tend to go and find the people who kill off their people." Mrs. Jones said.

"Shall we send him off then?" Blunt said.

"I believe so; we don't want him to get killed."

"Not at all."

"Alex! There you are! You're a little late, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry…" Alex said.

"Well…you do look fine." Jack said. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Uh…okay." Alex said.

The next morning, Alex had woken up a bit early, because he just couldn't stop thinking about the junk yard. Though that was nothing. He had taken down crazy people, and multimillionaires who were insane too. This junkyard mess was nothing. But he had a gut feeling- that something bad was going to happen.

"Alex. You have a phone call again." Jack yelled up the stairs.

_I'll give you ten pounds that it's the MI6. _Alex thought. He walked down the stair and Jack was talking on the phone. She said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Guess who wants to see you, Alex." Jack sighed.

"I'll be at the Royal & General bank then, Jack." Alex said. "I might see you later."

"Okay, Alex."

Alex took his bike down Liverpool Street to where the Royal & General bank is. Mrs. Jones, who was sucking on a peppermint, was standing outside waiting for him. "Hello Alex, nice to see you again." Mrs. Jones said.

"Nice to see you too." Alex said.

"Alan is waiting for you." Mrs. Jones said.

"Great." Alex mumbled.

Alex and Mrs. Jones walked into Alan Blunt's bland office. If a regular person would have walked in, they wouldn't have known that this was an office for the head of special operations for the MI6. Alan Blunt was in a way, gray himself. He looked just like a boring banker- what he was supposed to look like, at least.

"Alex! So good to see you." Alan Blunt said.

"I could say the same thing." Alex mumbled.

"Now I don't think you know why we called you here. Alex, yesterday, you knocked out a Russian drug dealer that's part of a bigger group of Russians that will come and kill you. Now you remember what happened at Wimbledon, don't you? Well, this is like the same thing. You will have to run. They will come after you and kill you." Blunt said.

"But I didn't kill him." Alex said.

"I know, but I bet they think you did." Blunt said. "So we're going to send you on a…holiday."

"Where this time? Brazil?" Alex asked.

"We decided to send you to Washington D.C." Blunt said.

"Washington D.C.? That's not exactly a 'holiday' place." Alex said.

"I know, I know. But for now, you will be staying with NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Blunt said. "NCIS means Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"I knew that." Alex said.

"You're plane is leaving in about an hour. Smithers wants to see you before you depart though. Why don't you go down now?" Blunt asked.

"Sure why not."

Alex rode down the elevator until he got to the floor were Smithers had his office. He was a chubby, jolly man who like tinkering with things. And this was one of the only parts that Alex liked getting stuff from Smithers, because they were pretty cool gadgets, as Alex called them.

"Ah! Alex! It's so good to see you again!" Smithers said. "Blunt told me that you were coming. So I have some things ready for you."

"Good to see you too, Smithers." Alex said.

"Okay, here's what I have for you today. Well, first off, I have some of the gum like you had in Skeleton Key. I think it might come in use again. Also, here's this" Smithers handed him an iPod touch.

"Thanks, but I already have one." Alex said.

"Yes I completely understand that. But you don't have one like this. This particular iPod can call, has stun needles over here...and there's also all the regular things that you would get on one. Oh! Also, there's Geiger counter and tracking device that you may use to track a certain someone. It can also work underwater, space, and if you're buried alive." He chuckled. "I hope that this will come in handy also."

Smithers handed him the very last Harry Potter book.

"This has a computer working feature in it with a full keyboard. You may also read it if you would like." Smithers said.

"Thanks Smithers. I'm sure all of it will come in handy sometime." Alex said. "I suppose I will see you when I get back to England."

"Hope to see you alive, Alex."

"Yeah, me too."

**Okay, well…I hope you like it. I might put a prolog in…maybe not, but this is the first chapter of my Alex Rider/NCIS Fanfic. Enjoy. Review Please! :)**

6


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to NCIS

The plane ride was long and tiring for Alex. It had been 12:30 when he left London. Since the eastern part of the United States was 4 hours behind, it was much earlier. The plane ride had also taken about 4 hours. And Alex was getting really tired.

About a half an hour later, Alex landed in Washington D.C. He got passed passport control, and got his luggage, so now he was supposed to look for this Special Agent Gibbs. He had no idea what this man looked like. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Huh-?" Alex turned around.

"Are you Alex Rider?" A tall man with silver hair and a marine-style haircut asked.

"Uh- yes sir. Are you Special Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh. Let's go, Alex." Gibbs beckoned him to come with him.

**

Gibbs' car was very nice and comfortable. It made Alex even sleepier than he wanted to be. But soon enough, Alex and Gibbs had made it to the NCIS building. _Pretty normal looking building. _Alex thought.

Gibbs led Alex to an elevator where they went up 3 floors. The elevator opened, and the floor looked pretty normal too. Just offices. Nothing else. "Uh…Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked.

"McGee's desk is by that television over there. Go sit down and sleep." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"How-oh never mind." Alex said.

**

"McGee, you still tire?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva…It's tired." McGee said.

"That's what I said."

"Yeah…Yeah I am."

"Alright, McGee."

The elevator opened up. "Hey, Gibbs is here early…actually at his desk too." McGee said.

"That's odd." Ziva said.

"Uh…Gibbs…? Who's the kid at my desk…who's knocked out?" McGee asked.

"He's my son." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ziva and McGee said at the same time.

"I was just kidding. Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh…good. I don't know where Tony is actually." McGee said.

"Quit looking. I found him." Ziva said.

"Hello everyone! Both probies and boss." Tony said as he walked to the desks. "And the kid who's knocked out at McGee's desk."

"Boss…who is he?" McGee asked.

"He will be working with us for a while. Nothing more. Now, let's go. Ducky wants to see us." Gibbs said as he walked out of the area and into the elevators.

"But…what about the kid?" Tony asked.

**

"Ah, Jethro, Ziva, McGee, and Tony! I never expected all of you to come down." Ducky exclaimed.

"What's up Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, we have a guest…a petty officer."

"We get lots of petty officers here, ducky."

"This one has an odd case."

"How so?"

"This petty officer…was shot down in Britain." Ducky said.

"And petty officers aren't supposed to be in Britain?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva. Especially when this particular one was supposed to be in Afghanistan." Ducky said.

"Oh I see." Ziva said.

"The poor man was shot, and the shooter was actually found out cold himself." Ducky explained.

"That's weird…hey this reminds me of a movie…" Tony started.

"We don't need to hear any movie scenarios right now, Tony." Ziva said.

"So, you have an identity then, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"No…but Abby might. I sent her up some samples." Ducky said.

"Good enough. We can put his face in face reconization." Gibbs said, and left autopsy.

"What's wrong with him? Do any of you know?" Ducky asked.

"Well…I don't know, all I know is that there's a blond-haired kid sleeping on my desk." McGee said.

"A blond haired kid?" Ducky asked, "Why in the world is there a child sleeping at your desk?"

"No idea. Gibbs won't tell any of us." McGee sighed.

**

Alex had a wonderful nap. When he awoke, he actually felt refreshed, even though he was sleeping at someone's desk, but the seat was absolutely wonderful. _I would like this chair now…_ Alex sighed.

"Hey! Guys!!! Come back!!! Mystery kid's up!!!" Tony exclaimed.

McGee and Ziva rushed back over to the offices where they were stationed.

"Hey!! Why are you in my seat?" McGee exclaimed.

"Um…well…Mr. Gibbs told me to sleep here…" Alex said very smoothly in an English accent.

"He's English." Ziva said.

"Yeah…What's an English kid doing at my desk?" McGee asked again.

"I don't know Probie…didn't you here that 'Mr. Gibbs' told him to sleep there?" Tony sneered.

"Mr. DiNozzo, would you like to tell us your joke?" Gibbs walked in.

"Uh…no Boss. We all just want to know who he is…that's all." Tony said.

"His name is Alex. He will be working with you for a while, on an undercover assignment. To be more correct, you and Ziva will become his parents for the time being." Gibbs said.

"You've got be kidding. Me and Ziva? Come on Gibbs! We've done this before, you know." Tony complained.

"You have to, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Come on, boss! I look nothing like Alan…" Tony said.

"Um…sir, my name's Alex." Alex said.

"Whatever. I don't think I can do this…that's all." Tony said.

"Sure you can." Gibbs said.

"Alex, why don't you go down to Abby's lab…and see if she has anything for me." Gibbs said.

"Sure…wait, before I go, where's Abby's lab?" Alex said.

"Basement. She'll have music on, if that helps." Gibbs said.

"Yes, I believe it does…" Alex left the room.

**

*insert one of Abby's awesome tunes here*

"Um…hello, are you Abby?" Alex asked reluctantly.

"Yeah! Who are you? A British teenager?" Abby said.

"Well…yes."

"Who sent you down here?"

"Agent Gibbs. He wanted to know if you had anything for him."

"Oooh!! Yes!!! Wow…Gibbs really knows when I have something." Abby exclaimed, "You don't have caf-pow, do you?"

"No…but he said check your freezer…or something like that." Alex said, "He said there was two of something in there, and one was for me."

"Really…but I never saw him come in…" she said. "Oh! There's two Caf-Pow's here! One has a note…"

_Be nice to Alex and give this to him. He needs caffeine from the long plane ride from Britain.-Gibbs._

"One is for you…" Abby said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Caf-Pow…you know, it's a high-caffeine drink." Abby said, "Here."

"WHOA. That's huge." Alex said, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah…I suppose so…" Abby said, "Oh! Take this up to Gibbs also while you're at it."

"Okay then. Thanks for the drink Abby." Alex said as he left Abby's forensic lab.

**Okay, not the best chapter in the whole wide world…mkay?**

**But I had recently got a review about something that I'm going to put into my Fanfic…I actually already did…I'm sorry I can't remember your name…^^;**


End file.
